


Mission: Survive

by littlemissstark315



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, conner ends up in the junkyard, he fights his way out to find hank, this gets kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: During the rebellion and revolution of the androids, Cyberlife and the CIA are call for all remaining androids to be recalled and destroyed, including Conner and Hank isn't happy about that.





	Mission: Survive

You can’t do that!” Hank shouted at the CIA who were currently in the police station. Until the android deviancy is handled, they are ordered to take every single android and destroy them until further notice.

 

Conner was standing near Hanks desk, watching but his yellow circle cycling at his temple gave his feelings away: he was scared.

 

 

Hank was fighting tooth and nail for him. “Conner is fucking harmless, he isn’t like those androids!” “That may be Lieutenant but we cannot take that risk. You can either have him handed over peacefully or there will be problems.” Hank glared at the Perkins. “What kind of problems?” “The laid-off kind of problems.” 

 

Fowler sighed. “Hank, please, just listen for once in your miserable life. Conner has to go, he’s just a machine and those machines are posing a threat.”

 

Conner could only watch with ever growing anticipation and dread. His temple cycling between red and yellow, unable to stay on one. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, with Hank and help the DPD but the rebellion of the deviants made it impossible for other androids that weren’t apart of it, all being chucked away and shut down indefinitely for fear of more rebellion. 

 

“He’s not a machine, he’s my friend Goddamnit! And I’m not gonna let you junk him like last nights garbage so you might as well fire me now-“

 

“I’ll go. If you let lieutenant Andersson keep his job.” Conner said suddenly, staring Perkins in the eyes. The Perkins huffed. “Of course.” Conner took two steps forward before Hank turned, two hands flat on his chest, stopping him. “Do you have any idea what they’re gonna do to you?” “I am aware of what can happen in this situation lieutenant.” Hank just stared, eyes looking at the little cycling circle.

 

_ Redyellowredyellowredyellow _

 

Hank sighed, feeling like he lost, feeling tiny, feeling like it was the day he lost his son again. He knew Conner was more than just a machine, he’s proven it several times. He’s saved Hanks life more times than he likes to count and he wishes he could do the same.With one final look he turned away, back to his desk as Conner was escorted out of the building like a fucking criminal.

 

When Conner woke next, he woke startled and panicked, his LED circling bright red. He didn’t know where he was or what was happening.

 

It was raining and dark and he had to calm down. Although his vision was failing, the HUD in them told him his stress level was nearing 95%.

 

He stated to calm enough to diagnose what was wrong with him.

 

Both his legs and his left arm were missing, his left eye was completely destroyed while his right was working but failing. His hearing almost all but gone, the heavy rain sounding like muffled hits on a pillow. His Thirium regulator was damaged and slowly bleeding out what blue blood he has left. He roughly estimates he has five minutes before total shut down which means he has to start moving.

 

Everything came back to him. The android rebellion, the CIA and CyberLife recalling all androids to be destroyed.

 

Hank.

 

He stood up for Conner, put his job on the line to protect him, called him his friend.

 

He had to find him.

 

But first he had to find a way out of wherever the hell he was.

He was on his back, staring up at the dark clouds and lightning in the sky. He used his right arm to grip the wet ground and turn over with a wet thump.

 

He searched for another arm, he needed to be able to put his legs on, if he could find a comparable pair.

 

He crawled through mud and rain until he scanned and found a compatible arm. He crawled to it fast as he could, slipping only a few moments before groaning and gripping the earth to continue to crawl.

 

He got the arm, grabbing it and hovering it over the shoulder port. He knew it was going to be painful, he braced himself as he shoved the arm into the socket, feeling a white hot, electrical sort of pain engulf him, making him cry out.

 

He waited until the pain subsided and moved to find working legs, dreading having to do that again but he was going to have to.

 

He crawled easier with both working arms and found a compatible left leg. He sat up and brought the leg to where his own was missing. He closed his eyes tightly, terrified of the pain but it was necessary if he wanted to live and find Hank.

 

He quickly shoved the leg into his hip socket and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He felt his eyes fill with tears, wanting to sob and scream and go home.

 

Home where Hank was watching TV with a beer and Sumo thinking he’s a lap dog, engulfing Hank with his fur and fluff. 

 

He wanted to be there.

He wanted Hank to save him, to hold him and tell him everything will be ok.

 

But that’s not going to happen. Hank has no idea where he is, what junk yard they left him in, he was on his own. He was going to find Hank or die trying.

 

His alert went off when his thirium levels got too low, two minutes left until shut down.

 

He had to find an undamaged regulator. He searched and scanned and found on that seemed too far but it was in working order.

 

He grit his teeth as he crawled as fast as he could to the regulator. It was connected to another droid but they looked past the point of shut down.

 

He got there, using the droid as leverage.

 

_60 seconds left until shut down._

 

He put his hand over the chest cavity, opening it when the droid suddenly came to life, gripping his arm. He nearly screamed, his LED cycling _redredred_ as she talked, sounding broken and desperate.

 

“Please, I don’t want to shut down!” He almost didn’t take it but the thought of Hank pushed him through. He apologized “I’m so sorry” Before shoving his hand into her chest cavity and taking out her regulator.

 

She shut down, looking terrified, her face stuck as he sat back, taking out the old regulator and inserting the new one with a hiss.

 

Now he had to find his leg.

Thankfully it was easy to find. It made finding the eyes and audio parts easier to find in the hell hold he’s dropped in.

 

He found two new, compatible eyes, he couldn’t tell what color either were but knew they worked when the scene around him became so much more clear and so much more worse.

 

He could now see all the half-alive droids, parts scattered everywhere, hands reaching out for help. It looked like something out of those horror movies humans love so much.

 

If only it were just a horror movie. The next part he found was the audio for his ears. He had to go through a narrow pathway of dirt and droids. He walked sideways through until a hand reached out, then another and his LED went from yellow to bright red. Stress levels from 44% to 85% in an instant. Hands were reaching him on all sides, touching him, trying to grab him. He ran best he could out but his legs still weren’t great, compatible yes, 100% working order, no.

 

He found the audio on one of the ones grabbing him. He saw the droid stuck in the wall talking but he couldn’t make it out. The other he knew what they wanted, it was clear as day. He could only assume they didn’t want him taking their part but he ripped it out, putting it into his own ear before gasping and crying out.

 

Suddenly everything was so loud. The screams of the droids horrifying, the raining a defining symphony.

 

He had all his parts, he could find Hank.

 

He climbed the dirt hillside and over the barrier where he fell. He decided to sit and calm himself. Watching his stress levels go from 85% to 30%, LED circling blue. Now he was ready to find Hank.

 

Hank was home, on his second bottle of whiskey and staring at his gun. Sumo just whined, rubbing his head against his owners leg as he sat at the kitchen table. He can’t shake the thought of Conner, alone and terrified, waking up in one of those recall junk yards.Maybe if he fought for him harder. Maybe if he said fuck you to the CIA and took Conner and ran he’d be ok but he didn’t. Conner fucking practically sacrificed himself for him.He jumped when he heard a loud thump at his door. He grabbed his gun off the table and went to the front door.

 

With gun raised he opened it carefully before Conner fell through, LED circling yellow as he fell on his side.

 

Hank cursed in surprise. “Shit! What the fuck?!” After a few moments he realized it was Conner,soaking wet, suit half torn to shreds and had several shades of skin tone between his arms and legs.

 

“Fuck,Conner!” He kneeled down quickly, helping him sit up. Conner couldn’t stop staring at him. Hank noticed he had two different colored eyes. A blue and green. Hank was worried beyond belief. “Christ Conner, what the hell happened to you?” “I had to come back. I had to find you.” “Can you walk?” “Yes but the socket of my right ankle is weak, I may require assistance.” Hank didn’t waste time as he helped Conner up, letting him lean on him.

 

He yelled at Sumo who wanted to jump on him as soon as possible. “No sumo! Down!” Conner watched the two, feeling...emotional. “I missed him.” Conner said suddenly. Hank was quiet and Conner continued. “I missed you. I had to find you.” Hank just stared at his friend.

 

He looked like he had been through hell and back. His legs didn’t match his skin tone. One leg was from an African-American model while the other was Caucasian but tan, possibly Italian or a Mexican model. His arm was a mismatch too, like another African-American model but lighter than the leg. His had two different colored eyes, a blue and green one.

 

Hank sat next to him, putting his arm around him, letting him lean on his shoulder. “I missed you too kid. I’m...I’m really glad you’re alright. Im sorry you had to go through..whatever you went through.” Conner was quiet before he spoke again. “What now?” Hank sighed. “I don’t know.”

  
  



End file.
